


Don't Care About Tomorrow

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Desire, Forbidden Fruit, French Kiss, Kissing, Longing, Regrets, lips, tomorrow, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew that we’d never work out, not in a million years, but I couldn’t bring myself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Care About Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #38: Wet.

The moment his lips touched mine I forgot everything, for the first time nothing else mattered. I’d been waiting for this longer that I dared to admit.

I knew that we’d never work out, not in a million years, but I couldn’t bring myself to care.

His lips were heavenly and with a soft moan he gave me permission to enter and explore. As wetness embraced my tongue, my tastebuds screamed for more, to climb inside him, to devour him. 

It was a taste that I thought was forever forbidden, but which I craved. Tomorrow would be full of regrets.


End file.
